Jack of All Trades
A group of people who first appeared 3 years ago, carrying out all sorts of acts that usually results in the humiliation of high ranking officials. However death also occurs often following the wakes of these 4 people. Their activities include exposing secrets, assassinations or destroying of properties. Some may consider them a vigilante group but most politicians and governments consider them a "threat" to the peace, as they often target high ranking officials, paticularly the corrupt though sometimes the beneficial benign politicians "for fun". Identities They each wear thick black hooded cloaks, gloves and masks, with a emotion representing them. As a result it is uncertain what gender they are or what they look like at all. They enjoy taunting people however leaving behind a note on the corpse of a corrupted general once "2 M4k3 1T F41R3R, W3'R3 4LL HUM4N5, TRY FIGURE U5 0UT JackA4535 - Love Jack of All Trades". When seen they tend to act out these emotions, implementing it into their psyche presumably to humiliate oppositions further. They all seem to refer to one another as a "-''emotion''- Jack". As a whole they call themselves the "Jack of All Trades" for what reason is uncertain, presumably because they can each carry out any task to an acceptable standard. They have never been caught in these 3 years when they are active, nor have they been injured but they have cost governments millions. There appears to be 4 members, each never speaks while wearing a mask so determining their identities is impossible added with their attire. Their masks each have a colour representing them and a blood splatter. Laughing Jack Donning a mask with a wide smile etched into it, this Jack appears to be the leader, often signalling to the others with various methods, including clicking his/her fingers or snapping a soldiers neck twice. Even once slicing open someones neck, sending the blood into the air to attract the attention of the other three. Laughing Jack appears to always taunt enemies, miming laughter, sometimes doubling over to lower enemies guards. He/She once left a note in a politicians intestines, half-digested and smudged it read "D0N'T BL4M3 U5 4 TH15, W3'R3 4LL K1D5 4T H34RT! - Laughing Jack". Laughing Jacks colour is purple. Angry Jack Wearing a mask with a red anger monobrow, he/she appears to be most dominant in strength. Often seen hurling objects or other people at opponents. Angry Jack also appears to carry most explosives. Occasionally breaching walls with vials of chemical explosives or shoving a vial down someones neck before pushing him or her into a crowd of others. He/She prefers to use fists, pummelling an enemy down until his/hers skull bursts open. Angry Jack tends to overkill, usually leaving behind a blood stained mess which is entirely unnecessary. Angry Jack once left a message of blood saying "1T P15535 M3 0FF Y0U GUY5 L3T TH15 B4ST4RD 1NT0 P0L1T1C5 - Angry Jack", the politicians body was unrecognisable. Angry Jacks colour is red. Crying Jack Crying Jacks mask has a tear coming from the left eye. He/She is often reported to be the most cunning, donning disguises to get closer to his/her target. Once reported to have been wearing a wig and the appropriate clothings, pretending to be a mourning widow in the graveyard. The target was eliminated with a single slit to the neck, and a smoke screen then aided Crying Jacks escape. He/She often uses the surrounding to take out people, rarely ever killing them, just rendering them incapable of fighting, though this could result in death. He/She once left a note saying "1T5 50 54D H0W C0RRUPT3D 4LL 0F Y0U 4R3... - Crying Jack", it was smudged, which was later confirmed to be the tears of Crying Jacks target. Crying Jacks colour is blue. Smiling Jack His/Hers mask has a large smile on it. Smiling Jack often taunts his/hers enemies cheekily. Sometimes placing his/hers face next to a dead guard, moving his or hers jaws in synchronisation with other peoples speech. Smiling Jack seems to be the most casual in terms of body language. His/Her tends to go into combat unarmed, and disarming opponents and using their own weapons to kill them. He/She appears to be the most versatile fighter, fluctuating from brute strength, speed and cunning. His/Her targets corpses often cuts the side of the targets mouth all the way to ears, mimicking a smile. There was a message engraved in a corrupt commanders chest saying "1 C4N'T H3LP BUT GR1N WH3N 1 4M F0RC3D 2 K1LL TH353 50 C4LL3D "50LD13R5 0F TH3 P30PL3", D0N'T M4K3 M3 L4UGH, TH4T'S N0T MY J0B". Smiling Jacks colour is yellow. Motivation They often leave notes taunting the authorities, these ranges from obscene messages or pictures to secrets kept from the public. They claim to be doing this for the good of the people, though have often assassinated important figures that have been entirely good to the people, and the group has given no explaination for these actions. As mentioned before, they have said that they are all "children at heart", leaving a note that states that they are enjoying this. As a result many governments have made them a public enemy despite their good deeds much outweighing the negatives. Weapons and Abilities Signature Weapons Metal Rope Dart - Laughing Jack tends to use a fine strong metal rope with a sharp barb on the end. It is flexible and strong capable of deflecting blades and piercing walls. This doubles as a grappling hook Spiked Knuckle Dusters - Angry Jack utilises his/hers brute strength but have a hard metal spike on the end of his/her fists. This pierces vital organs as well as breaking bones. Throwing Knives - Crying Jack appears to carry multiple of these thin knives, they seem to shatter halfway into the flesh, acting as shrapnel that causes even more damage to oppositions. He/She can also use these in close quarter combat. Smiling Jack does not have a signature weapon, instead using any weapon very efficiently which he/she manages to obtain. Other Weapons and Abilities They tend to use weapons from opponents or their surroundings, but it has been stated that they are capable of using the following alongside their signature weapons: Unarmed Combat - All the Jacks appear to be specialists in unarmed combat, able to disarm, dislocate or kill with relative ease. Though they all have their different styles in this form of combat with an exception of Smiling Jack. Magic - Guards have sometimes stated that they could conjure fire or manipulate water, though they rarely use these abilities. The Jacks claim because they "want a challenge". Explosives - They all carry some form of explosive vials. Each explosive can can explode into fire, ice, poison gas, smoke, bright light and sharp sound, or just ordinary shrapnel. However Angry Jack appears to carry most of the explosive, the other Jacks carry one or two. Though Angry Jack has been observed using more than 20 vials in a fight. Tactics They are unpredictable, always switching roles in terms in ther jobs. They always seem to know exactly where they're going and have escaped multiple times through hidden passages or just breaking through a weak point in a wall. They seem to follow Laughing Jacks orders, he/she just needs to point at various objects/person and an action would immediately be taken. Even attempts to isolate the leader would yield no results, following methods included blinding lights, loud noises, smoke screen. Yet they continue to work methodically and quickly without direct line of sight or method of communication to Laughing Jack Report Conducted by SK Category:Groups/Guilds